


sharing

by mosaichearts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, kinda short but hopefully cute, they love sharing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaichearts/pseuds/mosaichearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has been having nightmares, so one night Troye gives him his t-shirt to sleep in. It helps him fall asleep and they're both just so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing

Connor wasn't exactly sure what was causing his terrible nightmares for the past few nights. He figured maybe it was just the stress of missing his family so much lately. He was generally used to it, but some days were worse than others, especially these days as it was getting closer to the holiday season.

This was one of the many reasons he was so thankful to have Troye. The two had created a home away from home in each other, and on the nights when Connor really, really missed Minnesota and his family, Troye always knew just what to do to make him feel better. It was something that really amazed Connor about Troye. He always seemed to know exactly what Connor needed for comfort at the time, whether it was soft-spoken, soothing words or gentle touches and sweet butterfly kisses.

On that particular night, Connor woke up from a really bad dream involving his family going missing or something of the sort. He sat up immediately in bed as his eyes shot open, a cold shiver coursing through his body despite his skin being hot and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Troye was also awake now, rubbing his eyes groggily and stretching out his legs. He slowly reached his arm towards Connor's back and began to trace down his boyfriend's spine gently.

"Hey....shhh, it's okay. Just another dream." Troye spoke softly.

Once Connor stopped whimpering, he took a deep breath, covering his face with his hands and flopping back into the pillows. Troye took the opportunity to lean over and sneak a peck on his lips

"You okay, baby?" he asked, gently prying one of Connor's hands away from his face and intertwining it with his own.

"Y-yeah, just a little shaky still." Connor replied honestly, the quiver in his voice evident.

As he glanced down at Connor's bare chest, Troye got an idea of something he could do that he knew would comfort his boy and put him back to sleep easily. He grasped the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing, his plain black one with the word  _MUSIC_ written across the chest, and pulled it off. He handed it to Connor, who looked at him questionably, thick eyebrows furrowed.

"Put it on, you're shaking." Troye said with a small smile, holding the shirt out.

Connor gave a close-lipped smile back as he took the shirt and sat up to pull it over his own head. Troye was smaller than him, but he tended to buy shirt sizes that fit bigger on his thin frame, so the shirt was a pretty good fit for Connor.

Connor immediately felt the same rush he felt every time he shared clothes with Troye. He felt engulfed in warmth and safety, his nightmare forgotten instantly. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows as he inhaled Troye's scent from the shirt. As cheesy as it sounded, it smelled like home to him.

Troye chuckled as he noticed Connor's change in demeanor. "Better now?"

Connor nodded, kissing the corner of Troye's mouth. "Thanks, love."

Connor fell into a peaceful sleep after that, his head leaning on Troye's shoulder. Troye followed quickly with his hand resting on top of Connor's in between them as they lied side by side.

Every night after that, Connor wore the same shirt to sleep, insisting that it helped him fall asleep and kept his nightmares at bay. Troye would just roll his eyes and tease Connor when he said this, but secretly he thought it was adorable. Secretly, he felt the same warmth inside him when he saw how peaceful his boyfriend looked falling asleep in his clothing.  _Hey, sharing is caring,_ he thought.

 


End file.
